As a vehicle engine automatic control device, the technology described in JP4374805B has been disclosed. According to this device, even while the vehicle is driving, the engine is stopped when the amount of brake operation becomes equal to or greater than an engine stop determination threshold, to improve mileage, and the engine is re-started when the amount of brake operation becomes equal to or lower than an engine start determination threshold.